


Angels and Demons

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas has a band called Angels and Demons that play at Gabe's club. Dean is the bartender. They get together, but Cas' drug use gets in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean thought Cas Novak was the most beautiful Alpha on the planet. His incredible blue eyes, his always messy dark hair… His eyeliner always on perfectly and his piercings were so erotic…  not to mention his tats. Dean slicked a little every time he saw him.

 

Which was four times a week, when Cas’ punk band played at the bar where Dean was bartending. 

 

There was just a couple of problems. One, Cas was virtually always high on one thing or another. Two, He would fuck anyone that would let him, which led to the third problem… he apparently wasn’t interested in Dean at all.

 

Cas knew who Dean was, after all, he was the one who got Cas all his drinks. But Cas carefully avoided eye contact with him, and never actually spoke directly to Dean except to give him his drink order.

 

Dean took suppressants, it was the only way he could work in a bar full of horney Alphas, He often wondered if Cas even knew he  _ was _ an omega. But then again, that never stopped Cas from going home with a willing Alpha either.

 

The only conclusion that Dean could make was that he just wasn’t good enough for Cas, and for that, he was very sad.

  
  


It was a typical Wednesday night. The place was pretty full, mostly with just Cas admirers. His band, named Angels and Demons, were playing a set and Dean took a moment to watch Cas and listen to the song. Cas’ eyes were wandering the crowd, and for a moment, they met Dean’s. Then Cas just quickly looked away. Sighing, Dean went back to pouring drinks.

 

When the set was done, Cas walked up to the bar. Dean went over to him and asked what he wanted. Cas smelled so delicious to Dean, he slicked a little. Cas looked at him with big eyes and just said, “Uh, whiskey.”. Dean was mortified, pretty sure that Cas had smelled him. He rushed away, got the whiskey and just shoved it at Cas. Cas took it and virtually ran away from him.

 

Just then, Gabriel, who owned the joint, came out from the back, to witness Cas’ hasty retreat, and Dean sighing. 

 

He clapped Dean on the back. “Don’t mind my bro, Dean, he’s just an idiot.”

 

Dean nodded and went back to work. 

 

Later that night, when the last of the drunks had weaved their way out, Dean took the trash out to the alley dumpster. There stood Cas, leaning on the wall, smoking a joint. Dean dumped the trash, but then he walked up to Cas.

 

“Why do you do that to yourself?”

 

Cas just looked at him with red eyes, and said, “Do what?’

 

Dean almost growled, “Get high all the time. Treat yourself so poorly.”

 

Cas chuckled ruefully. “And you care, why?”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I just do.” He turned and went back into the bar, leaving Cas with a confused look on his face.

 

Later, Dean’s phone alerted him to a text message. 

 

**Why do you care what I do?**

 

It was from Cas. Dean texted back quickly.

 

**How did you get my number?**

 

Again, it chimed a text.

 

**Gabe gave it to me. Answer my question, why do you care?**

 

Dean just put his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he texted back.

 

**I just do, okay. And why do you care since you hate me so much?**

 

Dean’s phone rang. He swore, but he answered it.

 

“What makes you think I hate you?” Cas sounded high as fuck.

 

“You make it fairly clear every night. Why are you even talking to me?” Dean was getting upset with this whole thing.

 

There was a lull, but then Cas said, “I don’t hate you, Dean. Fuck, we need to talk about this face to face. Will you… um… I know, meet me for coffee before work tomorrow?”

 

Dean just sighed. He knew it was probably going to come back to haunt him, but he answered, “Okay. Where and when?”

 

Cas told him the name of a coffee shop that Dean was familiar with and said noon. Dean agreed and hung up.

 

He could have just cheerfully shot himself. He couldn’t imagine that things would go well, and he couldn’t exactly tell Cas the real reason why he cared what Cas did to himself. He went to bed, but didn’t sleep well at all.

 

In the morning, he almost cancelled, but in the end he found himself walking into the coffee shop a little past noon. Cas was sitting in the corner booth, looking like he was hung over. Dean walked to the booth and sat down.

 

Cas looked at him and smiled. “Thanks for showing up, I wasn’t sure you would.”

 

Dean told him quietly, “I wasn’t sure either, but here I am.”

 

Dean could smell several things coming from Cas… pot, booze, and the unmistakable scent of ‘mate.’ He shook it off. “So, what do you want to talk about, Cas?’

 

Cas sighed deeply. “Look, Dean, I don‘t hate you, I mean… it’s kind of the opposite. I’m just no good for someone like you. I know what I am. But hate you? Never.”

 

Dean couldn’t believe what Cas just said. “What do you mean, ‘kind of the opposite’?”

 

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. “Look, it’s all I can do not to jump you every time I see you. I want to scent mark you so bad, I can taste it. But I’m no good. I mean, you know me. I’d just end up hurting you or fucking things up, and that would kill me. I just… have to stay away from you for your own good.”

 

To say Dean was flabbergasted was an understatement. He just stared at Cas while he tried to find his voice. 

 

“For my own good? Who are you to tell me what is good for me or not? You treat me like I’m a leper or something, and then tell me you want to scent mark me? You son of a bitch!” 

 

Dean jumped up and walked out of the place. Cas pulled bills out of his pocket, threw them down on the table and ran after him. He caught up with Dean next to his car, calling out, “Dean! Wait.. please…”

 

When he caught up to Dean he grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. He pulled Dean to him and kissed him desperately. Dean stiffened, but within a couple of seconds he kissed Cas back. They kissed until neither of them could breathe. They broke apart and just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then Dean said in a low voice, “Get in.”

 

Dean drove like a maniac to his place, with Cas kissing the side of his face and running his hand up and down Dean’s thigh. When they got to Dean’s, they jumped out and kissed all the way to the door. Dean had problems getting his key in the lock, but they were finally inside.

 

They kissed and pulled off clothes all the way to the bedroom. Dean had slick running down his thighs by the time they were nude. Cas pushed him on the bed and crawled over him, kissing Dean like his life depended on it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“My god, Dean, you are so beautiful!” Cas gawked at the omega.

 

“Pffft! I’m not, but if you don’t get on with it, I’ll introduce my foot to your ass.”

 

Cas laughed, “Oh bossy are we? Just hang on, Dean, I’ll make it worth the wait.”

 

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and sucked a mark onto his shoulder. Dean rubbed his hard and leaking cock against Cas’ and Cas moaned.

 

Cas moved down between Dean’s legs and Dean pulled them up to give Cas what they both wanted. Cas shoved his face into Dean’s ass and began to lick the slick from Dean like it was food from the gods. Dean gasped and moaned loudly. Cas mumbled, “Fuck, you taste so good…”

 

Dean slicked even more and Cas lapped that up as well. Dean just groaned, “Cas… please….”

 

Cas moved up and shoved in. Dean gasped and pushed back against him, desperate for every inch of Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and pushed in as far as he possibly could. He pulled back and began a brutal pace. Dean met every thrust and they both needed it more than they could articulate.

 

Cas’ cock was so big, it felt perfect inside him. He had fantasized about this so many times, but this was more amazing than he ever could have imagined. Part of his mind couldn’t believe this was actually happening, the other half was just lost in the place where they came together.

 

Dean began to feel Cas’ knot hitting his hole, and he whispered, “Please, Cas, need it, need your knot.” Cas just kept pounding in and out of him. Finally Cas couldn’t stand it anymore, and he shoved his knot into Dean. He came harder than he ever had, and he bent over Dean and bit down on Dean’s shoulder.

 

He bit until he tasted blood. His cock pulsed inside Dean and Dean yelled his name and came as well. But then, when they both had ridden out their highs, Dean just stammered, “Cas, you… you  _ mated _ me?”

 

Cas looked down into Dean’s shocked face. “Yeah, I… I did. I couldn’t help myself. Please tell me you want me. You aren’t upset?”

 

Dean just took a deep breath. “Yeah, Cas I wanted it. But we haven’t even talked about it. I mean… Your drugging and fucking everything with a willing hole… I can’t be mated to someone like that.”

 

Cas sighed. He rolled them over into a more comfortable position. “I know, babe, I know. I told you I wasn’t good enough for you. But I swear, I only fucked around because I thought I couldn’t have you, I really just wanted you. And as far as me taking drugs goes… I’ll quit. I promise. Please, don’t be sorry we’re mated.”

 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ cheek. “I’m not sorry, Cas. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. But I’m going to hold you to that. No more fucking around and no more drugs.”

 

Cas leaned into Dean’s hand. “Why would I ever want to fuck anyone else when I’ve got the sexiest mate on earth?”

 

They kissed. Dean was really worried about the future with Cas, but for now, he was content. They drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours, still tied. Dean woke up first, and Cas’ knot had gone down so he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After he pissed, he stared at the mate mark on his shoulder. It was bittersweet for him. On the one hand, he and Cas were mated and that was so awesome.

 

But on the other, he was mated to an Alpha he wasn’t sure he could trust. And that was troublesome to say the least.

 

When he got back to the bedroom, Cas was awake. He smiled at Dean and pulled back to covers. Dean got in beside him. “Missed you, baby.”

 

Dean said he just went to piss and Cas accepted that. After kissing for a bit, Dean pulled away and told Cas they both had to work that night. Cas sighed and nodded. “I wish we could just stay here and fuck our brains out.” Dean smiled.

 

“I do too, but gotta make that bread. Bills to pay.” 

 

Cas grinned. “This brings me to a question… do I move in here or are you going to move into my place?”

 

Dean froze. ‘Oh my god we’re mated! He wants us to live together…’ hit his mind like a ton of bricks. Cas frowned, then looked hurt. 

 

“Babe, you do want to live together, don’t you? I mean, we  _ are _ mated…”

 

Dean looked at the fear on Cas’ face and felt instantly sorry. “Oh course I do! I was just thinking about which would be better. I’ve never actually seen your place.”

 

Cas looked relieved. “Oh take my word for it, your place is infinitely nicer than mine.” 

 

Dean smiled. “Well, I guess that’s settled then. My place is now our place.” Cas kissed him.

 

Which led to round two. As they laid together, waiting for Cas’ knot to go down again, they talked about when Cas would move in. When they were able to separate, they took a shower together which got very handsy, and then Dean got ready for work.

 

He drove to Cas’ place and they got out. When they got inside, Dean was sort of horrified. There were empty and half-full take out bags everywhere, the ends of joints filled every ashtray and he didn’t even look around very well yet. Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I told you…” he trailed off lamely. He used his foot to move a trash can filled with used condoms and empty pill bottles. Dean just shook his head. “I’ll say, my place is better! You, mister,” and here he pointed at Cas, ‘are going to change your messy ways!”   
  


Cas just smiled and went to change clothes for work. They went together in Dean’s car.

 

When they got there, Gabriel took a whiff of them and then looked at Dean’s mating mark. 

 

“Made short work of that, huh, Dean Bean? And Cassie, I didn’t think I’d live long enough for you to man up and tell Dean how your felt about him, let alone get him mated!”

 

Cas growled, “Fuck off, Gabe” and Dean blushed. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched Cas and the band as they played. Already, people were whispering about how Cas smelled mated, and many of them were laughing about it, saying it wouldn’t make any difference in how Cas slept around. Dean had to bite his tongue.

 

A few customers noticed Dean’s mate mark and their eyes got big. They looked from him to Cas and back again. That gave Dean some satisfaction. He mumbled under his breath, “Yeah, he’s my mate. How’d ya like that, fucker?”

 

The evening wore on, and it was time for Dean’s break. He went in the back, to the small table and chairs that passed as a break room. He was sitting there when Cas came in, walked over to him and grabbed him. Cas kissed him like there was no tomorrow, and Dean could smell the pot wafting of him. He started to push Cas away, but instead, Cas pulled him up, pressed him down on the table and began to unzip his jeans.

 

“Cas, what the fuck are you doing?” Cas just shushed him, reached into his pants and pulled out Dean’s cock. He fell on it like it was candy and began to suck on it. Dean was shocked, but it felt so good he couldn’t speak up to stop Cas. Dean got hard in no time flat, and Cas was sucking him down, back up, running his tongue over the head… Dean began to moan and put his hand on Cas’ head.

 

Then, the door opened, with Benny, the bass player from Cas’ band, saying, “Cas! Where are you man, it’s time for us…” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Cas sucking on Dean. Cas just mumbled around Dean’s cock, “In a minute!” Benny laughed and backed out of the room. Dean was almost there… so close, he couldn’t even think about what just happened. Cas sucked down and held his mouth on Dean, and Dean came hard. Cas swallowed every drop, but just held a bit on his tongue. He popped off, moved up and kissed Dean, feeding him the last bit of cum.

 

When Dean could speak, even as Cas was tucking him back in and zipping up his jeans, he said, “Cas, what the fuck was that all about?” Cas just grinned and answered, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was on stage. Just needed a taste to tide me over until we get home.”

 

Dean was caught between being very excited about the prospect of getting fucked into the mattress later, and irritation over Cas being high. Again. He just said, “Yeah, sounds good, but if you smoke any more weed tonight, you’ll be sleeping on the couch with only your hand to keep you company.” He turned and marched out of the room.

 

Cas came out a minute later and walked to the stage to start the next set. Dean watched Benny whisper something in Cas’ ear and Cas chuckled and nodded. Dean just sighed and went back to work.

 

When the night was done, they walked to Dean’s car and got in. Cas looked kind of sheepish. Dean didn’t say anything to him, just started the car and drove home. When they got inside, Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm to stop him from walking away.

 

“I’m trying, babe. I really am. It was just a little weed, and I didn’t do a lot of shit I normally would.”

 

Dean sighed. “I know, Cas, I know you’re trying. I just hate when you’re high, and I have to wonder if it’s really me you want to fuck, or if it’s just wanting to fuck in general because you’re high.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “No, babe! I don’t want to ‘just fuck’, I want  _ you.  _ I’ve always just wanted you. Come on…” He kissed Dean sweetly and Dean just melted into it. He wanted to believe Cas, needed to believe him. Cas was his mate.

 

Dean took charge that night in bed. He crawled over Cas and kissed him, then worked his lips over to suck and nip a big mark under his ear (Dean’s version of a mating mark). Then he worked his way down to Cas’ nipples. Cas had a small ring piercing in each nipple, and Dean took each one in his teeth and tugged gently on it, before sucking on each one until they were hard as pebbles. Cas groaned and said, “Oh god, babe, Dean… so good…”

 

Dean was leaking slick onto Cas’ cock and his balls. He finally got in position over Cas’ cock, and Cas grabbed the base for stability. Dean slowly sank down on it, and they both moaned. When he was sitting on Cas’ balls, he held for as long as he could stand it, then rose up and plunged down. Cas grabbed his ass and helped him rise and fall… it was glorious. 

 

Dean could feel Cas’ knot getting bigger and finally, he pushed down and it went in him. He felt the stretch, opening him up impossibly far, then it was in. Cas grabbed Dean by the hips and groaned loudly as he came inside Dean, over and over again. Dean came too, shooting cum all over Cas. 

 

Cas grabbed him and rolled over onto their sides. “Fuck, I love you so much, babe. That was amazing.” Dean just nodded, smiled and kissed him. Dean had to admit to himself, the sex really was amazing, even when Cas was high.But still, Dean needed him to be clean and sober if he was ever going to build a life with Cas. 

 

Cas went to sleep, still tied in Dean, but Dean laid awake a long time thinking about things.

 

A couple of days later. Cas said he needed to get some practice in with the group on a couple of songs they were adding, so he left early and told Dean he’d catch up with him at work. 

 

Cas was late arriving at the club, and when he did get there, he was flying high. Dean was furious with him. He wasn’t feeling well, and he wanted to chew Cas out but he hadn’t gotten the chance yet. Dean started to sweat and felt flush. He realized with horror that he was going into heat.

 

Fuck! He told Gabe that he needed to go home, and one whiff off him and Gabe agreed. Gabe asked him if he wanted Gabe to go get Cas, but Dean just said, “No,” and left. 

 

When he got home, his heat was in full swing. He was hurting and horney and mad as hell at Cas. He dug out the old dildo he used to use to get him through his heats and used it, but it really wasn’t doing the trick.

 

Then the door opened and Cas stormed in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“What the fuck, Dean? You go into heat, don’t even bother to tell me and I find you here with a dildo stuck up your ass?” Cas was standing over Dean with his hands in fists.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. I didn’t want to get fucked by someone who was high as a motherfucking kite! Leave me alone.” 

 

Cas just growled, and began to undress. Dean yanked out the dildo but said, “I said, leave me alone!” 

 

“Like hell I will. I’m going to take care of my mate whether you want me to or not.” Cas was pulling down his boxers. When he was nude, he got on top of Dean. Dean tried to push him off, but Cas was too strong. Dean hit him in the chest with his fists, but Cas just grabbed his hands and trapped them above Dean’s head with one hand.

 

Cas flipped him over onto his stomach, and he flailed with his feet but Cas straddled him easily.

 

Dean struggled, but Cas shoved inside him and it made him stop. He really did need Cas, needed him inside of him, needed him to fuck his brains out and knot him. Dean’s heat overrode his anger and he just moaned.

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Dean gasped out as Cas set a brutal pace. 

 

“I know. Now shut up and let me fuck you senseless, mate.” 

 

Cas did fuck him senseless. All Dean could do was meet every thrust and beg for Cas’ knot. Cas fucked him until he was just saying, “Need your knot, need your knot, need your knot” over and over again. When Cas finally thrust it into him, Dean came so hard he saw stars. 

 

As they laid together, tied, Cas told Dean how sorry he was, that he was weak but he was trying. Dean just cried. Cas kissed away Dean’s tears and held him, repeating over and over how sorry he was. Dean knew he was truly sorry, that he was an addict, but Dean loved him and he wanted to forgive him with every fiber of his being.

 

They slept a while, then Dean’s heat demanded Cas. They fucked again and then again. Dean’s heat lasted for 3 days and Cas never left him. Dean was feeling as if the Cas who stayed, the Cas who loved him, was worth the effort. 

 

When they went back to work, everyone was glad to see them. Dean had sucked marks onto Cas’ throat that he couldn’t hide, and was proud that everyone could see them. Things went smoothly for over a week.

 

Then Cas got high again, this time on pills that Benny gave him. Dean confronted both of them and Cas got mad. He slept on the couch for a few nights.

 

But then Cas had a string of two weeks where he didn’t get high and things went back to normal. Dean was really encouraged. The sex was great and Cas was attentive and loving. Dean hoped they had turned the corner.

 

Dean hadn’t been feeling particularly well the last few days. He was nauseous in the mornings and threw up once. He thought he had a touch of the flu, but when it continued for a few more days, he decided to go to the doctor. Cas was worried about him and said he’d go with Dean. Dean made the appointment.

 

The night before the appointment, Cas went out with the group after work and never came home. Dean was frantic but he also had that appointment. He prayed for the best, called Gabe and Gabe went with him. He was afraid of what the doctor would tell him and he just felt he needed support. Gabe assured Dean that Cas was probably fine, just sleeping it off at Benny’s. Dean told Gabe that was just what he was worried about.

 

When Gabe and Dean got back to the apartment, Cas was there, hung over and probably still a little high. He asked where they had been.

 

“At my doctor’s appointment! Which you totally forgot about because you were too busy getting high.” Dean yelled at him. “And now, I want you out of my place. You can’t stay clean and I can’t have you around me… I’m pregnant and I can‘t do this anymore!”

 

Cas eyes got big. “Pregnant? You’re pregnant?”

 

Dean started to cry, “Yes, I’m carrying your child and you aren’t fit to be it’s father! Get out!”

 

Cas just stood there, stunned, when Gabe grabbed his arm and said quietly, “Come on, Cas.” He pulled Cas out of the apartment and to his car.

 

“You really messed things up, little bro. I think Dean really means it this time,” Gabe said

 

Cas looked stricken. “I know, I know, I’m a total fuck up. But Dean’s carrying my child! There has to be something I can do…”

 

Gabe turned and looked at him, then looked back at where he was going. “I think you need to go to rehab, Cas. Really get clean this time.”

 

Cas sat and thought about what Gabe said, Then he nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a damn good idea, Gabe.”

 

The next day, Cas was admitted to a very good rehab center, and Gabe was paying for it. Gabe called Dean and told him.

 

“Really? He really is going to try? Fuck, that’s a relief, Gabe. How long will it take?”

 

Gabe sighed. “It’s a three month program, Dean. He has to stay there for three months. The first month, he can’t have any contact with the outside world. No visitors and no phone calls. The next month, if he is doing well, he can call you. The last month you can visit him.’

 

Dean just looked at Gabe. “Three months? And no contact for the first month. That’s gonna be hard on both of us.”

 

Gabe just patted Dean on the shoulder. “It’s for the best, Dean. He needs the time to get clean for good.”

 

Dean just bit back tears and nodded.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A week passed. Dean was lonely, hormonal and horny. He cried himself to sleep every night. But when the day started, he pulled himself together, remembering that Cas was doing this for him and for their child.

 

Dean went to work every day. He mixed drinks and laughed at people’s lame jokes and collected his tips and went home. To an empty house and an empty bed.

 

The second week was a little better. Gabe came over to help Dean out with things like groceries and company. 

 

The third week, Dean was at work when Benny walked up to him. Gabe had hired a new band to play while Cas was in rehab. They really sucked but no one but Dean seemed to mind. When Benny got a little too close, Dean just growled at him, “What the fuck do you want?”

 

Benny laughed, “Don’t be like that, Dean, I know you miss Cas a lot.” 

 

“And he wouldn’t be there, if you weren’t so quick to give him drugs!” Dean hated Benny.

 

Benny just laughed. “I didn’t force him, cher. He was more than willing. But I bet your bed is really cold these nights. I could help you with that.” He put a hand on Dean’s arm. Dean shook it off.

 

“Get off me. I’d rather sleep with a pig than you. And if you don’t get away from me right now, I’ll holler ‘rape’ and just see what happens.” Benny frowned but left. Gabe walked over to him and asked if he was okay. Dean just said, “Sure.” Gabe left it at that.

 

The last week of no contact drug. Dean was wild to talk to Cas on the phone, and so the days seemed too long. Finally, Sunday rolled around. Dean sat by his phone, just willing it to ring.

 

When it did, Dean jumped. He grabbed it and said a breathless, “Hello?”

 

Cas said quietly, “Hello babe. How are you?’ Dean started to cry as he said, “I miss you.”

 

Cas sighed. “I miss you too, but I need to get through this. I need to for our child. Now really, how are you doing?”

 

Dean told him that he was healthy, the pup was fine, and then they talked a little about how rehab was going. Cas told him a funny story about something that happened and Dean told Cas about work. Finally, it was time for Cas to hang up.

 

“I love you, Dean, so much. Please, take care of yourself and the pup.”

 

Dean started to cry again. “I love you, too, Cas. I’m so proud of you. Please don’t worry about us, just take good care of yourself for me.”

 

Dean sobbed, holding the phone to his heart when they hung up.

 

Cas got to call twice a week, and Dean lived for those two days. He had a doctor’s appointment the next week, and an ultrasound was done. Dean found out their pup was a girl. He couldn’t wait to tell Cas the news. Cas cried when he heard that they were having a daughter.

 

The phone calls helped a lot, but Dean still wanted to see Cas so much it hurt. He counted the days until he could go for his first visit. Finally it arrived. 

 

Dean drove to the rehab center with his heart in his throat. He needed Cas so badly, and he was so proud of what he was doing, but his heart ached. He didn’t know what to expect. He parked and walked inside the facility. Cas was sitting on a chair but lept up and ran to Dean. He hugged Dean tightly and kissed him.

 

They walked outside, hand in hand. Dean had brought a picnic lunch for them to share, and Cas carried the basket. He pulled Dean towards some woods that surrounded the facility.

 

“Come on, babe, I know just the place.”

 

Dean followed Cas into the woods and Cas took him to a spot where there was grass and some trees. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere. “Oh, Cas, it’s so beautiful.”

 

They threw down the blanket Dean had brought and sat down. Cas was on him like a flash. They were kissing and Cas’ hands were everywhere. Dean pulled away, breathless, and asked, “Wait. Is this okay? You won’t get into trouble will you?”

 

Cas just smiled and said, “What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Come on, babe, I need you so bad…”

 

They were naked and kissing, just running their hands over each other like they were mapping out each inch of each other’s bodies. Cas moved over Dean, and Dean pulled his legs up and around Cas’ waist. Dean was dripping slick. 

 

Cas slid inside Dean and they both moaned loudly. “Fuck, I missed you so much, Cas…”

 

Cas just groaned, “I missed you too, baby.”

 

They started out slow and easy but it soon became frantic. Cas fucked in and out of Dean like it was his last chance on earth, fast and hard. Dean met every push into him with one of his own. Soon, too soon for both of them, Cas got his knot and they tied. Cas rolled them over on their sides and just kissed Dean silly.

 

When they went back to the facility, some people smiled at them, and a couple winked. “I guess we smell like sex,” Cas chuckled. Dean just blushed. When Dean had to leave, he cried. Cas held him and said, “Come on, babe. You can come back next Sunday, and it’s only three more weeks and I’ll be home.” Sniffing, Dean nodded. 

 

The drive home was bittersweet.

 

The next three Sundays were repeats of the first. Then, it was time for Cas to come home.

 

He looked better than Dean had ever seen him before. He was clear-eyed, his hands were steady and he had put on a little weight. Dean ran to him and they embraced. He had his bag next to him on the floor, and he grabbed it with one hand and held on to Dean with the other.

 

Cas whispered in his ear, “Ready? New life, here we come.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at home, Cas picked Dean up and carried him to the bedroom. “I intend to spend at least the next two days, fucking your brains out.” Dean giggled.

 

When Cas had them both naked, he ran his hand over Dean’s baby bump. “This is my daughter,” he said with awe. “We made her.”

 

Dean grabbed his hand and smiled. “Yes, we did, and she’s going to be beautiful.”

 

They laid together, tied, and kissed for a while. Then Dean asked Cas what his plans were now that he was out. Cas smiled.

 

“Getting the band back together is my second priority. I think you know what my first one is.” 

 

Dean sighed. “Do you have to include Benny? Can’t you find another bass player?

 

Cas looked troubled. “I know you think it’s his fault I used, but…”

 

Dean interrupted him. “It’s more than that Cas. He, uh, came on to me while you were in rehab.”

 

Cas was furious. “He what? I’ll kill him. That bastard…”

 

Dean just touched his face. “I told him to stay away from me, and he has. But I just don’t feel comfortable seeing him every night.” Cas told him he understood and he would look for someone to replace Benny.

 

Cas kissed Dean with all the love he felt. He ran his hands over Dean’s chest and tweaked his nipples. Dean arched his back into it. Cas worked his mouth down over Dean’s body, sucking just a little on Dean’s cock and running his tongue over Dean’s balls. Dean was gasping and moaning.

 

Then Cas got between Dean’s open legs. He pushed up on them and Dean raised them high in the air. Cas smiled at Dean’ tight pink hole. “Man, I missed this so much…”

 

He dived in, licking and sukcing on the slick that was dripping out of Dean. Dean groaned and put his hand on Cas’ head. Cas loved to eat Dean out and that slick tasted like honey to him. Finally, when his cock was almost aching to be inside Dean, he pulled himself up, wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist and pushed in.

 

They moaned together. Dean pushed against Cas and Cas pushed in as far as he possibly could get. He just paused, reveling in the feeling of being in Dean. Dean moaned and pushed against him. “Fuck me, please… “

 

Cas pulled back and all the way out, then pushed back in again. Then he set a rhythm that was hard and fast, needing to claim Dean all over again. Dean met every thrust and was making the sweetest sounds. Cas said fiercely, “I love you. You’re mine, just for me.”

 

Dean gasped out, “Only for you. Love you too…”

 

Cas knot swelled but he didn’t want to cum yet. He just kept banging it against Dean’s hole until finally, Dean was begging for it. “Please…. Cas, need it. Need your knot…”

 

Cas pulled back one last time and then forced his knot into Dean. He came so hard everything blacked out for a few seconds. Dean came as well, shooting cum all over his belly and chest. Cas filled Dean with warm cum and then just sort of collapsed onto Dean.

 

Not wanting to lay on Dean’s baby bump, he rolled over until Dean was on top. Dean just put his head under Cas’ chin and sighed contentedly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. “Fuck, I love you so much, Dean.”

 

Dean just muttered sleepily, ‘Love you too…

 

Cas woke up a few hours later. He was momentarily disoriented, but then remembered he was in his own bed, in his own place, and Dean was there with him, although Dean wasn’t in bed with him. He smiled, got up and went looking for his mate.

 

He found Dean in the kitchen, fixing something to eat. It smelled wonderful. Cas walked up behind Dean and put his arms around him. Dean turned his face for a kiss. “I’m fixing dinner. You must be starved.”

 

“I am, but I wouldn’t have traded that sex for all the food in town.” Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck, and then went and sat at the table.

 

They sat and ate, Dean just looking at the ‘new and improved’ Cas and smiling. He looked so healthy and happy, it just warmed Dean’s heart. After dinner they curled up together on the couch and watched a movie. Dean started to yawn half-way through it and Cas shut it off.

 

“Come on, Babe, you need your sleep.” Dean just smiled and nodded. “I do get a lot more tired these days. I guess it’s hard work growing a pup.”

 

Cas just smiled and put Dean to bed. He spooned up behind and held his mate tightly.

  
  


The next day, Cas told Dean he was meeting with the band later. Dean got a lump in his throat, but just said, “Okay. Will Benny be there?”

 

Cas told him that he needed to see Benny face to face to fire him. Then they could begin to look for another bass player. Dean hated to see Cas go, but he knew he had to trust him. Surely Cas wouldn’t do drugs after just getting out of rehab.

 

About two hours later, Dean got a text from Cas.

 

**This is taking a lot longer than I expected it to. I’ll catch up with you at the bar later.**

 

Dean got a knot in his stomach but texted back ‘Okay’. He just rubbed his belly and muttered, “I hope your papa is behaving himself.

 

Later, when Cas walked in the bar and still looked clear-eyed and smelled fine, Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief. Cas walked up to him and grabbed him for a kiss. Dean asked him how it went.

 

“It was pretty ugly but Benny’s gone. Meg has a line on a bass player that we may be able to get as a replacement.” Dean nodded his relief.

 

Later that night, as they laid tied after some pretty epic sex, Dean told Cas how proud of him he was. Cas just smiled and said, “I need to be the best man I can be for you and our daughter.”

 

Cas got a new bass player, a young man named Kevin Tran. He was awesome, a much better guitar player than Benny, and he didn’t use drugs at all. Dean was thrilled. Angels and Demons went back to playing the bar four nights a week and things got back to normal.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Things progressed. Dean was getting bigger by the day, at least that was how it seemed to him. His feet hurt when he was working, his back hurt all the time and he was peeing like every hour. Cas rubbed his feet for him before bed, rubbed his back for him any time he complained about it, and was completely attentive. 

 

The pup had started to move by then, and every time it kicked and Cas saw, he ran to put his hand on Dean’s tummy. He would talk and sing to Dean’s belly every chance he got. 

 

Dean was happy. He had a very loving mate and a pup on the way, and everything seemed to be fine. He had his doctor’s appointments and Cas went with him every time. He was finally starting to breathe easier.

 

He really liked Kevin. They chatted during the band’s breaks and had a lot in common. Finally the conversation got around to Cas’ addiction problems. Kevin got a funny look on his face while Dean was talking. Finally, Dean said, “What? What’s that look for?” Kevin just said “Nothing,” and went back to the stage.

 

Dean started worrying. Was Cas using and just getting better at hiding it? He didn’t want to accuse Cas with no proof. He began to watch Cas more closely, but still didn’t see any signs of drug use. He started to worry constantly,

 

At his next doctor’s appointment, his blood pressure was high. The doctor was quite concerned and then of course, Cas got concerned. After assuring them that he wasn’t using too much salt on his food and he was eating properly, the doctor told him that if it was still high on his next appointment, he’d be hospitalized.

 

Dean struggled not to worry, but now he had an entirely new thing to worry about. Things were just spiraling out of control. Then one night, at the bar, Dean passed out.

 

He woke up in the emergency room, with Cas standing over him crying. “Oh god, Dean. I was so scared! What happened, babe?”

 

Dean just said he didn’t know and waited for the doctor to come in. When he did, he told Dean he was admitting him. Dean tried to argue but neither the doctor or Cas would listen to him. He was put in a room, and Cas followed him in.

 

Dean laid there are thought about everything. He decided that it wasn’t worth endangering their pup to keep on worrying. He turned to Cas.

 

“Cas, are you using again? Please, tell me the truth.”

 

The look on Cas; face spoke volumes to Dean. He looked stricken, and said, “No Dean, I am  _ not  _ using. Can’t you tell? Wouldn’t you smell it on me? What makes you ask me that?”

 

Dean told Cas about Kevin’s reaction when he found out about Cas’ addiction problems.

 

“And you didn’t just ask me straight up?  Kevin is hooked on pills and is trying to get off. That was why he acted funny. He came to me after the two of you talked and asked me for help. Fuck, Dean, why didn’t you just talk to me?” Cas was hurt and mad. He stormed out of the room, muttering something about ‘needing some air’..

 

Dean started to cry. He felt awful and he was afraid that Cas wouldn’t come back. The longer he was gone, the later it got, the more upset Dean got. Finally the nurses gave him a sedative, because he was so upset and his blood pressure was sky high. He told them he didn’t want it but they injected it into his IV anyway, and he drifted off to sleep.

 

When Dean woke up, he looked around and there was Cas, with his head resting on his arms at the bottom of the bed. Dean sat up and put his hand on Cas’ head. Cas opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. Dean was so relieved, he started to cry again.

 

“Babe, don’t cry! It’ll just make your blood pressure go up again. I’m sorry I stomped out last night, I was just hurt and angry that you didn’t trust me enough to talk to me.”

 

Dean sniffed. “I’m so sorry! I just got scared and crazy. I trust you and I’m so sorry I didn’t talk to you about it.”

 

They kissed. Cas crawled in the bed next to Dean and held him. Dean sighed and relaxed, leaning into Cas’ chest.

 

Dean had to stay in the hospital for three days. He was put on mild blood pressure pills and sent home. Cas put his foot down and made Dean quit working. He said it involved too much standing, and besides, he didn’t want Dean to work after their daughter was born. Dean was secretly relieved, but he was concerned about money.

 

Dean had been thinking they needed a bigger apartment. There was only one bedroom here, and the baby would need her own room. But he couldn’t think of any way they could make it work, especially with only Cas’ income. He decided not to worry about it. Worry just drove up his blood pressure and he really didn’t want to end up in the hospital again.

 

He and Cas discussed names. They finally agreed on Mary Claire. Mary Claire Novak just had a ring to it. Mary was Dean’s mother’s name and he was really happy when Cas said he loved it too.

 

And then, one day, Gabriel came to visit. Cas and Dean sat on the couch together, Gabe sat in a chair. He was sucking on a lollypop and grinning from ear to ear.

 

“So, my little ones, I have decided on a present for my niece. I think you’re gonna like it.”

 

Cas and Dean waited, and then Gabe told them to come on, they had to take a drive. They got in Gabe’s car and Gabe began to drive them to a section of town that was really nice. It had sidewalks and streetlamps and a lot of trees and flowers in every yard. Dean looked at Cas, but Cas just shook his head, indicating he had no idea what was up.

 

Gabe pulled into a driveway leading to a small but very pretty house. It had a big front yard, was two stories, and there were trees everywhere. He got out, so Cas and Dean did too. Gabe walked to the front door and produced a key. He unlocked the door, then turned around.

 

“Welcome to your new home!”

 

Cas and Dean just looked at him, mouths open. “What are you talking about, Gabe?” Cas finally asked.

 

“I bought it for you. You needed more room and my niece needed a yard to play in. Go on in and look around.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

They walked in and were totally amazed. It was beautiful, from the living room with a huge fireplace, to the kitchen gleaming with new appliances, to the breakfast nook overlooking the huge back yard. Upstairs there were four bedrooms with two full bathrooms, one being off the master bedroom.

 

But the best room as far as Dean was concerned, was the fully furnished nursery. It had brightly colored walls, a rocking chair… it was perfect.

 

“Gabe, it’s too much. We can’t accept this…” Dean’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

“You can, you will and you have, Dean Bean,” Gabe smiled at him. He handed Cas the keys. “There will be professional movers at your apartment in a week to move you. Can’t have Dean doing heavy lifting, after all.”

 

Cas just grabbed Gabe in a huge hug. Gabe hugged him back and then it was Dean’s turn. “Thank you, Gabe,,” Dean sniffed. Gabe patted him on the back.

 

“Nothing too good for my niece.”

  
  


Three weeks later, they were pretty well moved in. They needed more furniture, but that would come in time. Dean spent a lot of time in the nursery, just sitting in the rocking chair with his hands on his huge belly. Cas would find him there and sit on the floor at his feet. 

 

Dean went into labor mid-afternoon a week after they moved in. Cas did a fair job of not freaking out and getting them to the hospital safely, then he was just a mess. He paced and flinched every time Dean had a contraction. 

 

Finally Mary Claire was born. Dean was a sweaty, tired mess and Cas was just the epitome of a proud papa. He held his daughter in his arms and just wept openly. Dean smiled at them, but he was so tired he drifted off to sleep.

 

Cas brought Dean and Mary home from the hospital. Cas and Dean stood over a sleeping Mary in her crib. Cas put his arm around Dean and Dean leaned on him. “I’m a lucky man,” Cas said, ‘luckier than I deserve.”

 

Dean turned and looked at him. “You deserve all this and more, my love. You have been through so much and came out of it a good person, and good mate and a good man. I’m proud to have you as my mate, and I love you more than words can say.”

 


End file.
